Trapped in a Circle
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Young 13 Year Old Glitch's parents die, he's sent to a strange orphanage. Will he survive or will he never make it?
1. Chapter 1

**Too…Many…Things…To…update lol. Alright this is a really…um weird story you might say? Well, it's kinda like the game Rule of Rose. Just little pinches of it though, anyways I hope you like it =)**

It was cold outside, foggy from the rain. The young boy was frightened by the dim light outside as he was being driven to strange house. That unlucky boy was named Glitch, actually he didn't know his real name but he went by Glitch. Suddenly, his parents died. Before he knew it, he was in a strange bus. No other kids were on it besides him. The young 13-year old were confused on where he was going. He had a bag with his stuff in it; he started rummaging through it looking through the stuff. He found a picture of him with his mom and dad. Tears filled Glitch's eyes, wishing they were here to make things better. He also found his teddy bear from when he was a baby. He held onto the bear tightly in his arms and looked out the window. The car stopped at a bus stop. Glitch looked up and got his stuff to get off the bus. He looked around the dark region he was in, it was foggy and murky. The air wasn't fresh, it was dirty. The bus door closed and the bus quickly left out of there. Cold and alone, the boy stood there with his things.

He didn't know where to go, there was no one around. "Hello?" Glitch said, his voice cracking from crying. No one answered. He didn't know where he was, or why he was there. All he knew was that he was hungry and tired, and he was upset and alone. He started a search off for a place; he went up a hill to come across a huge building. There was a gate in front of the building, but it was locked. Glitch looked around to see if there was anywhere he could go, if there was any other entrance he could go in. There wasn't another gate to be seen. Glitch wasn't going to give up, he looked left and walked over to see if he could go around the building and climb a wall to get in. He came across huge rocks that towered over him, there wasn't a chance he could climb those rocks. He went back to the main entrance and started heading right.

When the boy went to the right side of the wall, there were only some prickly plants with sharp leaves. He started heading through the plants, cutting his legs from the sharp leaves. He got through, he could see a wooden door from his sight. He sprinted towards the door, holding his bag on his shoulder tightly so nothing would fall out. He approached the door, it was unlocked. "Yes!" Glitch whispered. He opened the door and went to the entrance door. The door was big and brown, the place was dirty as it was, but it was old. He knocked on the door hard. No answer. He knocked on it harder. No answer. _Maybe no one is here and it's just an abandoned house. _Glitch thought. He knocked the HARDEST he could. Suddenly, an old woman opened the door. She was in a nanny outfit, she was probably in her mid 40's. "Why, what do we have here?" She said. "What are you doing out here? You look horrible!" She said. "I don't know where I am, or where to go. I'm lost and my parents are dead." Glitch said. "Oh, come in! Please we can take care of you." The nanny said taking his bag in one hand and guiding him in with another. Glitch went inside, it wasn't classy, but it was nice. You can tell it was old by the worn out red rug below their feet and the spider webs in the corners of the walls. It was very dusty in there too. "I'm sure you will love it here, and so will the other children. We haven't had anyone new in a long time." The nanny said. "Wait, there are other children here?" Glitch asked. "Yes, indeed. But most of them are very shy, and some of them aren't. You will get along with them though." She said. They went up some stairs and down a few hallways. "You will go to school here, stay here, and have fun. You will enjoy it, I assure you." The nanny said with a smile. Glitch didn't answer, he felt strange by the welcoming orphanage. He went into his room to find two other boys in there just sitting on the floor. "Boys, you have a new roommate. His name is…" The nanny said pausing to let Glitch finish the sentence. "Glitch, my name is Glitch." Glitch said. "Glitch, this is Erick and Thomas. I better leave you alone to socialize. Have fun and please enjoy your stay." The nanny said. She walked out the door, leaving the boys in the room. The two boys on the floor said nothing to Glitch. He walked up to Thomas who had blond hair and was in dirty overalls, as if he never had his clothes washed. "Hi…" Glitch said in a soft voice. "Filthy wretch…" Thomas said under his breath. Glitch heard him, but didn't say anything. He walked over to Erick, and before Glitch could get some words out Erick responded to Thomas's words. "Filthy as ever…" Erick said. Glitch didn't feel very welcomed. The two boys didn't say another word. Glitch left the room to explore the rest of the building.

The building was huge, and scary looking a bit. He saw two little girls sitting on the floor in the foyer. He walked down the stairs towards the little girls. They were about 6 or 7. They were drawing a picture. Before he could say anything, he heard something in the other room. Glitch heard his name being whispered. "Glitch…Glitch…" The voice said. He followed the voice into the other room. Nothing was there; it was just a dark room. Only thing in there was a candle with a note lying next to it. Glitch walked over to the candle and picked up the note. On the front of it, it read _**Glitch. **_Glitch thought it was weird. He was only in the orphanage for about 30 minutes and someone already knew his name. He heard screaming from the other room. He ran out to see what was going on. He looked at the foyer to see the two girls that left. He heard thumping coming from the floor. He turned to the stairwell to find the nanny being dragged up the stairs by her hair, screaming. Glitch stood there in shock, he didn't move a mussel. He opened the note and it read:

**Dear Glitch,**

**Our "nanny" told us we had a new friend to make, a new person to join in on the fun. Well, considering you're the newbie here, let's start off with a little bit of information, shall we? You will NOT listen to the nanny, and you will not question why. You will take our orders and you will not question why either. I hope you have fun at your new "home" and enjoy your stay, for as long as it may last. You see, we don't like new people. This is OUR territory and you will do AS WE SAY. Not fair? Well nothing is fair here, especially for you. I hope you have a great time here. Oh and by the way… welcome to the club. **

**Sincerely,**

**You're ruler. **

Glitch was terrified by the note. It was strange, it was like a threat. It was He didn't know what to do. He was shaking, the nanny who was now being dragged up the stairs by her hair is now not going to be able to help him, and apparently everyone in the orphanage knows who he is and hates him. He looked down at the picture the two little girls drew, and it had a picture of the nanny and a big red x over her. Glitch felt a pain in his stomach. "Where am I?" He asked himself…

**Okay so this was a pretty creepy start. It's only gonna have a few chapters though. Fresh Start, Whatcu Gonna Do?, and Stuck in a classroom will be updated ASAP. Tell me what you think, I thought I should make a scary story. At least ONE, but not too scary, I'm too happy person for that =) **


	2. Chapter 2 Start of it all

**Okay, so it's going to get a little creepy to make your skin crawl but whatever. What's a thriller without the thrill? **

**MunchyMaxter: Thank you so much for your review! It was amazing, lol and I can just let you know one thing… it's going somewhere ;) **

**Alright, next chapter. **

Glitch stopped looking at the picture of the nanny, he heard footsteps coming. His heart stopped, he ran out of there. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get out of there. He hid in a closet and locked the door. He was trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't be loud. "I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore!" Glitch said to himself. He came out of the closet after a few minutes. No one was around; he was lost in the huge house. No one would help him, obviously everyone knew who he was and hated him. He didn't know why, but that threatening letter made him want to leave. He went back to his room and locked the door. The two boys left, he didn't know where they went. He saw a note on his bed. He walked slowly towards the paper. He opened it, it was an invitation. It read:

**Dear **_**Glitch**_**, **

**Tonight we are holding a "special" session for you up in the storage room. You will go or face the consequences. Simple as that. It starts at 8 o'clock SHARP. Don't be late. Oh and bring your things too. **

**Sincerely,**

**You're Ruler. **

Glitch had no choice but to go. Last thing he wanted to do was face consequences in this place. He took a deep breath and then let the air out. Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the chest at the end of the bunk bed. Very carefully, he walked over to the chest. He slowly reached his hand towards the lock when suddenly a kid in a white sheet jumped out and yelled "BOO!" Glitch jerked backwards. "Ah!" He screamed. The kid in the sheet laughed deviously. "Ha ha! I got you good! What a baby!" The kid said. "Who are you?" Glitch said getting up to rip the sheet of the kids head. It was Thomas. "Why did you do that?" Glitch asked. "There are many reasons on why we do things here. The problem is, if we ever want to explain." The kid said.

"What?" Glitch asked.

"If you were scared just because of that little silly thing then you will never make it here you big baby."

"Why not?"

"Whatever, filthy peasant. You aren't getting anything out of me. You will get all your answers tonight, at your little session. That's if they wish to answer any of your stupid questions. You better just hope you make it out alive, you filthy wretch." Thomas said. Then running away, Glitch still had questions. He looked at the clock in the corner, which was all beat up and dirty. It read: **7:45.** Glitch had to hurry to the storage room. He got his stuff and took off.

He looked around for a place that would lead him to the storage room. Signs were on each of the end of the hallways. The signs were written in blue crayon and in kid's handwriting. He found a sign that said "Storage Room" and had an arrow pointing up. He looked up and saw a little door on the ceiling. He smiled with relief that he found the storage room. Glitch jumped up at the door and grabbed onto the knob, opening the door then climbing into it. Once he was finally up there, he looked around. It was all dark and dusty. Sheets were covering items that seemed to just be furniture and crates. He looked around and found a cut way to another part of the room. He sprinted down it trying to get there on time. He crossed a few exits and went through a few doors. Then, he finally reached a place when he turned a corner. Candles were lit and it lead to a bunch of crates stacked up on top of each other with a big beat up old chair on top of it all.

A big red old carpet was laid on the floor leading to the big red chair. 2 girls were on 2 different crates in front of the chair. Behind the candles were kids watching Glitch. As if they were waiting for something. Suddenly, a tune of a bell went off. It went *ding dong ding dong, dong ding dong ding* then music stared to play. The girl on the left crate put one leg behind the other holding the side of her skirt, while the other girl crossed both of her legs and lifted her dress up a little bit as if she was a ballet dancer. Glitch was confused. He had NO idea what was going on. Suddenly, a voice spoke through an inner com. "Attention everyone, I see our special guest has arrived." Said a strange voice. The two girls on the crates smiled deviously while the kids behind the candles chuckled a bit. "Oh welcome all, welcome. Tonight our very special guest is _Glitch. _Please step forward. Don't stop until I say so." The voice commanded. Glitch did as it said, and walked forward slowly. "Stop. That's far enough." The voice said. Glitch stood still right where he was.

"Hello _Glitch. _How do you feel?" The voice asked.

"Um, good I guess."

"Hmm. Let's have a little chat shall we?"

Glitch nodded.

"Glitch, you know you have been a very _bad _boy. Bad people need to be punished, don't they?"

Glitch nodded.

"Hmm. You're pretty brave for a scrawny weakling. Well let's go over the rules here FIRST. Shall we? Rule number one, you will do as I say or ELSE, there will be a consequence. Everybody here knows that. Second rule, you will not disobey me. Whatever I say goes, and you must do it. If you don't, I'll kill you. Is there anything you DON'T understand?"

Glitch shook his head.

"Hmm, clever boy. Now, there is a list that you will find in the hallway of what stage you are in. Every guest here has their name. And we have monthly games too, you must attend them. Also, you will be moved to your new room where you will stay. You don't belong with the other kids. You are just that 'special'."

Glitch didn't question the strange voice, he did as it said. He was terrified. He broke down in tears, falling from the Koreans face.

"Aww, what's wrong? Don't feel very welcome? Doesn't seem very FAIR? Ha ha! Well dear Glitch nothing's fair here! No matter how hard you try to escape, sooner or later after trying and trying through torture and torture, you soon give up! You are now one of US. There is NO escaping here. Ha! LET THE GAMES BEGIN, DEAR GLITCH." The voice said laughing with an evil tone.

"GET THIS BOY AND HIS STUFF, TAKE HIM TO HIS NEW ROOM!" The voice ordered. Two husky kids came and grabbed his stuff and him. They took him to his new "room" which wasn't very exciting. They opened the door and it creaked. It was filthy and mucky in there. Glitch hated it, but he couldn't fight. The two kids threw him and his stuff into his room and slammed the door shut. Glitch wiped his nose from crying. He opened his bag and took out his teddy bear. He lay on his bed and held it tight. _Is this what my life is going to be like? Torture? _Glitch thought. He closed his eyes and wished for it all to go away and get better, laying on the bed, he cried himself to sleep.

**Aww poor Glitch. I feel scared for him now D: Voice is very evil ;D **


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting a new friend

**UPDATION :D lol some people say its Mo or Tan. I'm just letting you know, its NOT them. Alright so lol updated now lol **

Glitch woke up in his dirty room to a chime in the inner com go off. "Good Morning my fellow people. If you want breakfast, please come to the cafeteria. A special has been made. Thank you." Glitch knew the voice was familiar to him. It was the scary voice that threatened him yesterday. He didn't want to hear that voice again, it terrified him. Glitch was hungry though, he hadn't eaten much ever since he got there. He looked for the cafeteria down hallways and stairs. He found two big doors and next to it was a sign that said cafeteria. Glitch opened the doors to look inside the dark room with no kids in his sight. Glitch sighed and walked inside. He saw a girl sitting at a table with her arms folded and what seemed to be an empty bowl in front of her. Glitch walked over to the girl. "Hi." He greeted. "She's such a pain… I'm glad she's gone…" The girl said. Glitch was confused, but he didn't bother to ask who she was talking about. He walked up to the counter where he would get the food from. There was nothing but a plate with a little bit of what looked like soup. It looked like it was eaten before and only the scraps were left. He walked to the counter where was supposed to be a cafeteria lady. But no one was there, he looked over the counter. Glitch saw a boy sitting on the floor rocking back and forth. His eyes were hidden in his knees. Glitch didn't bother the boy. He was left with the bowl of half eaten soup. Suddenly, as Glitch was approaching the bowl, a little kid ran up and grabbed it just before Glitch could get it. Glitch couldn't tell the gender of the kid because of the kid was wearing a ski mask. Nothing was left, Glitch was hungry but there was no food. "Great." He said to himself. Glitch left the cafeteria to go explore the orphanage.

Little kids were always running through the halls, laughing like possessed people. Glitch jumped every time it happened. He was alone, with no answers to his questions. No parents to help him out, the nanny was nowhere to be found ever since she was dragged up those stairs. He walked into a room that was full of metal. It didn't have a sign hanging next to the door, so he didn't know where he was. Suddenly, loud banging came from around the room. It was a big room so Glitch couldn't detect where the sound was coming from. A child was laughing. Glitch ran for his life, he was terrified. He ran out of the room and down the hall into another room. It was the cleaning room. Glitch went into the dark, depressing room. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He thought he was safe, but when he looked down, he saw the nanny's bonnet on the floor. It had spots of blood all over it. Glitch's eyes widened as he saw the bonnet. Suddenly, a voice spoke. "They said I was evil, they said I didn't deserve to live. I was an evil witch, now I'm an evil soul. All because of you, your karma will come back. No one is safe from the prince…" The voice said. Glitch knew that it sounded like the nanny, but her voice was whispery and cracking as she spoke. "What do you mean?" Glitch called back. "They killed me, all because of YOU. NO ONE IS SAFE!" The nanny said as her voice faded away. Glitch felt a pain in his chest. Now he knew that the nanny was gone, he felt even more alone. "She died, because she was… an evil... witch. We had reasons…" A voice whispered. It was behind Glitch. He turned his head slowly. "She died… and now…" The voice stopped until Glitch was fully turned…

"IT'S YOUR TURN!" The voice yelled. It was obviously a boy because of the husky voice. The boy raised a knife with blood over Glitch's head. Glitch ran for his life, grabbing the bonnet of the dead nanny. He ran through whatever he could, hoping that the boy would stop. But the little boy didn't, he was right behind him with the knife in his hand chasing after Glitch. Glitch took more speed until he finally split a corner confusing the boy on where Glitch went. Glitch ran through a door and hid behind a few boxes stacked up on top of each other. It was a few moments later when he heard banging on the door. "Come out to play Glitch!" The boy said. "We want your SOUL!" Glitch started ducking as best he could. The boy started driving the knife into the wooden door. Glitch stayed quiet, he was scared to death. He thought this was the end of his life and he would never make it out. Suddenly, a girl came out of nowhere. She grabbed Glitch's hand. "What are you…" "Shh!" She interrupted him. She clenched onto his hand and pulled. Glitch got up as she was pulling him down hallways. Glitch followed. They kept on running until they hit a room. She locked the door and then they went up metal stairs to a different room and she locked that door. They were finally done with the running episode, and she let go of his hand. Glitch was breathing heavily, his chest hurt from lack of oxygen. "Thank you." Glitch said breaking the silence. The girl just nodded with smile. "So, I didn't catch your name." Glitch said. She lifted her head and said "My name is Mary." She said. Her voice was so soft and delicate, like a little baby. She was pretty too. She had semi long pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes. Her face was flawless. "What's your name?" Mary asked. "I'm Glitch." He said. "It's nice to meet you." Mary said.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. Would you mind if I asked why you helped me?"

"Cause I didn't want to see you get hurt. He was after you with a knife. He was going to kill you."

"Everyone seems to want me tortured here."

"You need to be more careful. Everyone here is dangerous and I have seen kids get killed her."

"Why do they want me though?"

"Because, you're new here. Last thing they want is for you to live here, at least without punishment. Every kid has a story here, but these kids will rip you apart."

"I was threatened to be killed if I don't do what they say."

"Because, he is such a pain."

"Who is?"

"The prince. We have to do what he says or we will get punished. It's not fair. You need to be smart with this. You need to watch out. I'm not here by choice. One day I was in my house and next thing I know my parents are being carried out by the cops and I am sent here. This was ever since I was 8, I'm 13 now."

"Wow, my parents died and I am here now. I don't want to be."

"I don't either. I've seemed to survive."

"Maybe, we should break out of here. Before we end up like her." Glitch said. He held out the nanny's bonnet. "The evil witch…" Mary said under her breath. "Why do they call her that?" Glitch asked. "Because, she just is. Anyways you need to go. It's safe now. I suggest you quickly get back to your room before anything else happens." Mary said opening her door. Glitch got up from sitting on her bed. "Thanks again, will I ever see you again?" Glitch asked. "Search for me tomorrow around the foyer tomorrow around 2. But you must go now, before you get hurt." Mary said escorting Glitch out the door. She closed the door once Glitch was out right behind him. She locked it too. Glitch thought it was weird. He ran to his room before he got hurt. He laid in his bed with the bonnet on the floor and his teddy bear in his hands. He thought it was weird how Mary didn't want to kill him, she was nice to him and saved his life. He felt a little more safe here knowing the lights of Mary was going to be here. He drifted off to sleep. Happy that he had someone he loved with him.


	4. Chapter 4 First mistake

**OMG okay so this chapter holds some secrets and I THINK you guys have waited long enough for them to be spilled ;D this chapter is going to BLOW YOUR MIND! Enjoy :D **

Glitch woke up from his lumpy bed, his neck hurt from the pillows that were stuffed with old crumbly newspapers instead of feathers. His bed was like sleeping on the bare springs, and his blanket was made of dirty old kitchen cloth. Glitch rubbed his neck and stood up from the painful bed. Stretching from waking up, he looked at the clock and it read **1:54 **on it. Glitch's eyes sprung open and quickly got dressed and ran to the foyer. He totally forgot about the meeting with Mary.

Running down the stairs, he noticed Mary waiting on an old house bench. Mary was wearing a white female collar top and a black vest over it and also wearing a black and white checkered skirt with ripped and dirty knee socks and worn out black dress shoes. Everything on her was old and dirty, these kids LITERALLY had nothing. Glitch came down the stairs and Mary looked up at Glitch's presence. She smiled and looked at the big clock just above the entrance door. **2:00**.

"Hmm, just on time. I assume you don't like being late, or are you just trying to impress me?" Mary asked kiddingly as she got up and started to approach Glitch. Glitch chuckled a bit.

"I'm not trying to impress you, impressions on people is that last thing I'm worried about right now in my current situation." Glitch said.

"Ahh okay… I completely understand." Mary said. Mary started to walk and gave a signal to Glitch to follow her. Glitch came up behind her; he didn't think he was going to get hurt with her around.

"So, is your real name Mary?" Glitch asked.

"No, my real name is Mary Alice but I go by Mary for short. It's what I like, and no one really controls me here. That is…besides the prince." Mary scuffed. She gave no direct contact to Glitch, just kept her eyes straight on the path.

"Well, why did you want to speak to me?" Glitch asked.

"Because, you don't like this place and you are normal. I thought it would be nice to befriend you…and also warn you too…" Mary said.

"Aren't you pretty normal too? And what do you mean by warn me?" Glitch asked with full curiosity.

"Warn you of the dangers that are held in this place. You almost got mulled with a butcher knife, I consider you not being on your own. You wouldn't make it without my help and knowledge, I know this place inside out and all that it holds. A bunch of creeps and crazies." Mary stated.

"Okay…well aren't you still normal?" Glitch asked.

"I may seem normal to you, Glitch. But I'm not; I've experienced some things that I should have never experienced. I've watched kids get slowly ripped apart by the prince from his orders and his stupid rules. I'm tired of it, and I want to stop it." Mary said.

"Then why don't you?" Glitch asked.

"Are you kidding me? Even my knowledge couldn't stand a chance against the prince's people. There is no escape from this place. Once you're in, there is NO going back." Mary said.

"I don't believe it…" Glitch said stopping. Glitch's pause made Mary stopped and turns around for a face to face talk.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"You are telling me that this place is IMPOSSIBLE to escape? Me and you are the oldest here, our brains maximize by 1000 times more than these silly little kids. We can overpower them." Glitch said.

"I have told you this enough there IS NO ESCAPING THIS PLACE. Just because we are the oldest doesn't mean we stand a chance against a whole army of insane kids." Mary said.

"You can't believe everything the prince has said, Mary. Our brains together can make this work; we can escape this place together! We can make this happen if we put our minds to it, no one is stopping us." Glitch said.

"And if they do catch us trying to leave?" Mary said.

"Then we can at least say we've tried and didn't give up." Glitch said.

"WRONG." Mary corrected. "If we get caught, our heads will be on sticks. Do you really want to risk your life for the little chance we might actually escape?"

"A risk is a risk, no matter what. If we stay here and just keep being slaves to the prince we will end up dead here we won't survive. It's taking a risk staying here and it's a risk leaving. Either way we still are taking a risk, but if we try to escape, we might have a chance of actually succeeding our work." Glitch said. Mary took a moment to think about what Glitch just said. Maybe he was onto something that might actually work…

"You're right. Why not take a risk? What's the worst that could happen, with our two brilliant minds! We would escape hopefully with full recovery and not getting caught. We need to think of a plan though, it can't just be off the top or else it will never work." Mary said.

"Then let's take this plan into consideration and actually do something about it." Glitch said. Mary smiled.

"I'll meet you at your room in 3 hours. We will then create a plan for our escape." Mary said running off. Glitch didn't want to be there alone so he ran back to his room and locked the door. Glitch laid on his old lumpy bed hoping that he won't ever have to lay on it ever again. He wondered what Mary had in mind, he was happy that he convinced her though. Glitch drifted off to sleep; he had 3 hours before Mary came back.

Glitch woke up to the sound of pounding on a door; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. **5:22.**_Oh dang. _Glitch thought. He ran to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and Mary was standing was right there with a bunch of papers in her hand.

"It's about time! I thought you would never answer the door…" Mary said coming into Glitch's room.

"Well I kind of overslept while waiting…" Glitch admitted. Mary giggled.

"Well that's okay; right now we have a lot of work to do if we are going through with this. I've made out a map of all the places where there traps and where all the kids hide. But I can't be so sure about where they are ALL at. They hide everywhere all the time in different places but from my standards this is where they are normally at. We need to think of some things like distractions and stuff like that." Mary said. Glitch looked carefully at maps, thinking of the moves they could make.

"There is a hole right there near the exit right?" Glitch asked pointing to the exit door with a poorly drawn hole in front of it. Mary nodded. "Let's place a blanket over it, so if anyone follows us they will fall in there." Glitch suggested.

"That's a good suggestion but you have to remember, we have been excellent at free-running. They can climb out of that with a snatch. So we need something to keep them down there." Mary said.

"This place has wacky things, any snakes or maggots?" Glitch asked. Mary nodded.

"We have a reptile house of poisonous reptiles. We use them for torturing." Mary said.

"Well let's give the prince's people a taste of their own medicine and get some reptiles and place them in the hole…" Glitch said.

"That can be arranged, but that house is guarded from the inside and out, there wouldn't be any way to get in there without getting caught." Mary said.

"Then I guess we are going to have to get caught, but we won't get captured…" Glitch said. Mary got confused instantly.

"What?" She asked.

"We need to end them or distract them, it's the only way but we need those reptiles." Glitch said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Mary asked.

"I have tons of smoke bombs in my bag; I have some with poisonous gas too." Glitch said.

"Then I guess we have to get the reptiles. We also have to prepare for the fight, we start off here and we have to run to the prince's holding to get the key." Mary said.

"I'll get the key, just tell me where it is and I will get that first." Glitch said.

"His holding is here." Mary said pointing to the room. "The key is in one of his locked drawers, so you're going to have to get those first."

"I know how to picklock, so I can do it that way instead. Saves us the trouble…" Glitch said. Mary gave Glitch the map.

"Take this; you'll need it so you can find the holding. I'll wait here for you to return. If anything happens to you scream as loud as you can the word HOLDING and I will come and help. Be careful." Mary said giving Glitch a hug. She handed him a knife too.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll get the key and return safely…I hope." Glitch said leaving. He started off to find the holding. Constantly looking at his map to see the right direction he was headed in. He looked on every door label to find the holding room.

Once he got to the specific hallway, there were two kids guarding the door. Both had butcher knives in their hands. _That must be the holding room. _Glitch thought. Glitch walked slowly towards the door, when one of the kids pushed him back.

"No one is allowed in the holding room. Be gone or behead." The kid said. Glitch knew that Mary told him to be fearless and not fall into their traps with words. He had to stand his ground. Glitch ignored the kid and stood where he was.

"ARE YOU DEAF? Move along!" The kid said. Glitch shook his head, still standing.

"I see you want to do it the hard way…well it was nice knowing you. I'm sure the prince would like your head hanging in his holding room." The kid said as him and his partner came closer towards Glitch with their knives gripped in their hands tightly. Glitch reached into his pocket, getting ready to pull out his knife. One of kids swung his butcher knife and Glitch ducked. The kid missed.

"I see you are persistent." The kid said. He swung once again and Glitch caught his wrist and twisted it, making the kid gasp with pain falling to the ground. His partner swung at Glitch and scraped his arm. Glitch gasped in pain but didn't back down. He couldn't keep it for long, so Glitch pulled the knife out and slit the kid's throat. Glitch was in shock with himself, he just slit a throat on a kid. The other kid that was in pain rolling on the floor, Glitch couldn't leave him leaving with evidence. Glitch remembered a technique that his mom taught him to knock someone out into a coma. He rolled the kid over and made and X on his back with his fist and punched him right in the spine. The kid passed out into his coma and Glitch had to put his body somewhere. Glitch took out a paperclip and pick locked the door. Glitch opened the door quietly and dragged the kid in with him. "There has to be something that I could use to tie this kid up…" Glitch said to himself. He found a roll of duct tape and rope on the desk. Perfect, Glitch tied the kid up and dragged him into the closet and closed the door. He busted the lock so no one could get in or out. Glitch searched around for the key, and found a picture that was oddly cocked a bit. Glitch had a feeling that it was behind there so he went over and turned the picture. There was a locked safe behind there. Glitch put his ear close to the safe and twisted the lock, once he heard a "click" go off, the safe opened up. Inside was a key that had a tag that said "Exit Door" on it written in blue crayons. Glitch stuffed the key in his pocket and ran out the door.

When he came back to his own room, he opened the door and shut it quickly. Mary was sitting on his bed with paper making ideas about the escape when she noticed Glitch came back.

"GLITCH! You're back! Are you hurt?" Mary asked. Glitch pulled up his sleeve on his shirt exposing the cut from the kid that got him.

"Oh god here let me wrap this up for you…" Mary said picking up some cloth and wrapping it around Glitch's arm. "Did you get the key?" Mary asked. Glitch nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket.

"I had to slit a kid's throat to get it though…I feel awful. I'm a murderer!" Glitch said. Mary slammed his arm down.

"YOU ARE NOT A MURDERER! It was SELF DEFENSE. These aren't kids, Glitch. These are evil crazy kids that need to be put down for what they have done. The prince needs to be too. Don't feel bad for anything you've done, because it's for the right of the purpose." Mary said. She taped the cloth down putting a bit of pressure on the cut.

"We have the key, so now we have to make our next move." Mary said.

"Well we have to go get the snakes." Glitch said.

"I'll do that, I know everyone here and I will get it from them easier. You stay here and wait, I'll be fine. I just need your knife." Mary said. Glitch reached in his pocket and pulled out the bloody knife.

"Filthy things will make poor performance." Mary said as she wiped the blood off the knife.

"I'll be back before you know it…" Mary said taking off.

**HA-HA! Let's hope they will escape unharmed. Reviews are love c: **


	5. Chapter 5 Don't make me do that

**Okay next chapter, yes I just read this story over and it does sound like Sucker punch xD lol well this chapter will plan their escape and get everything they need…hopefully. **

Mary took off to the reptile house; she had the knife in her pocket. Mary knew everything around this place; she has been here for a while now and has found her way around.

**Mary's P.O.V **

As I walk through these dark hallways, passed all this horrible scenes of kids having their brains rotted out of their heads and replaced with new ones controlled by the prince, I feel awful. I walk around this place, remembering how horrible it is, and how much I want to get out of here. Glitch is a good kid, as well am I. I don't think he is as sophisticated as he should be; then again this was his first "murder" he has ever committed. He's scared, I was too when I was first here, but now we will escape this place and get back to our old lives. I would sacrifice my life for Glitch, not because I like him like that or anything, but it's because he is the first person to actually understand my situation.

**End of P.O.V **

Mary finally approached the back door leading to the reptile house out in the garden. She opened the door slowly; it creaked loudly from the old, rusty hinges. She walked out and took a look around her environment. The garden was dead, no flowers, no plants. It was all just dead and broken leaves. Even the grass was dead and crunchy. Bugs crawled on Mary's feet as she began to walk closer and closer to the reptile house. There were two very big boys standing in front of the front door of the reptile house, they were wearing hockey masks with big knifes in their hands. Mary knew that Glitch and she weren't the oldest in the orphanage. Around the sides and back of the reptile house were a bunch of little kids with small knives in their hands and paper bags on their heads with poorly drawn monster faces on them. Mary has seen these kids before, and she knew what to do. If she didn't show any fear then they were less powerful than her.

She walked up closely to the big boys. She looked at them both.

"What are you doing? Go away, this place is off limits. Prince's orders." One of the big boys said. Mary stayed where she was, but took 3 little steps back.

"Are you stupid? LEAVE NOW!" The other boy said. Mary took one more step back and snuck out a toxic smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it at the boys. They coughed in agony, the toxic fumes made pain rush into their nostrils. The boys surrounding them were also hit by the smoke, as they slowly fell to the ground, Mary took out her knife and went over and stabbed each one of the boys in the heart.

"Just making sure that no one knows about this, finish the job yourself." Mary said. She knew the boys in the back were still standing, so she took the key to open the front door of the boy and went inside. There was a back door, as much as she wanted to take the snakes and run, she had to kill those boys too. She walked slowly to the back door and broke the glass, knocking the two boys down on the floor from the shattered glass hitting their skin. She walked out of there and stabbed them in the back. The knife was all bloody, and so was her dress.

"Oh well." She said. "This raggedy thing might as well come in handy for something." She wiped the knife, cleaning all the blood off. She took 4 big boxes full of poisonous snakes and 3 boxes of poisonous bugs and stacked them on top of each other. She then ran back to Glitch's room and locked the door.

"Mary, are you okay?" Glitch asked walking over to her. Mary nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just we need to lock these boxes and hide them or else someone will catch us." Mary said. Glitch and her stacked the boxes in a corner and put a blanket over it.

"Ah, hold on." Glitch said walking over to his bag and pulling out a picture frame. It was of his cat, Marshmallow. He put it on top of the stack.

"What was that for?" Mary asked.

"Well we have to make it look a little less obvious." Glitch said. Mary rolled her eyes. "Um Mary…"

"What?" Mary asked.

"You have blood on your dress…" Glitch said.

"Oh, yes it seems that I do…" Mary said with no concern.

"You scare me on how easy going you are with all this." Glitch said.

"I'm just getting back what I deserve." Mary said.

"So slicing people up is getting back what you deserve?" Glitch asked.

"Hey." Mary said whipping around facing Glitch. "I worked my butt of to get where I am, surprisingly I'm alive. You haven't been here for even a week and I've been here for months, I've gotten more stress on me than you have. I'm more experienced than you, and they have put me through enough here. So if I have to slice a few throats to get out of this place, I will. I think you understand, don't you?" Mary said pulling the knife out of her pocket and putting it up to Glitch's face. Glitch nodded with fear in his eyes.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Mary asked.

"Well when you have a knife up to my face I am." Glitch said.

"Ha!" Mary said putting the knife away. "I just wanted to make sure you know what I've been through and why I do the things I do." Glitch nodded.

"Well, what is our next move?" Glitch asked. At that moment, there was a banging on the door.

"OPEN UP!" A voice yelled. Glitch looked over to Mary in confusion. Mary just shrugged and ran into the closet; if she was caught with Glitch then she would be killed. Glitch took a big swallow and opened the door. There were two kids standing there, a little short but probably 11 years old.

"Yes?" Glitch asked.

"We've heard of some of our people being killed or stabbed recently, know anything about that?" Once of the boys asked. Glitch shook his head.

"No sir." Glitch said. The boy raised one eyebrow and pushed Glitch aside and walked in.

"Then what is that in the corner?" The boy asked. Glitch's eyes widened.

"Um… it's a place to hold my picture of my cat! See…" Glitch said picking up the frame. The boy looked at the frame and snatched it out of his hand.

"Ahh, A little kitty…" The boy said with a smirk. Glitch nodded. The boy looked up at Glitch and threw the frame against the wall, breaking the frame. "Where's your kitty now? Huh? He's dead, I killed him. You'll never see him again. And he'll be in one of your next meals too." The kid said giggling with the other boy.

"That's a little wrong…" Glitch mumbled. The kid snapped his head up, killing the smile on his face.

"What did you just say boy?" The boy asked. Glitch just didn't respond, which made the boy angry. He took Glitch and threw him against the wall, holding him by his neck.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" The boy asked again. Glitch still didn't respond, though he felt like he wanted to die right there. "So you didn't say anything? Right? You didn't mumble anything?" The boy asked. He ripped his knife out and put it against Glitch's face.

"If you do anything out of order or if I suspect just a little hint of weird going on I will slice your throat and use your blood as milk for my cereal. Got it?" The boy said. Glitch didn't respond he just was shaking from head to toe. Suddenly, a crack of the closet opened, just so Glitch could see it out of the corner of his eye. Then, a loud sound came. Mary shot the boy in the leg, causing him to fall to his pain. As the boy screamed in agony, his partner came after Glitch with the knife rose up high ready to hit. At the heat of the moment, Glitch dodged the swipe of the knife and grabbed the other one on the kid on the floor. He sliced the kid attacking him in his stomach making him also fall to the ground. Mary came out of the closet and held the gun up to both of the kids faces.

"Tonight, you die first." Mary said. She shot them both in the head. As blood spread across the floor, Glitch just stood at the boys on the floor.

"Stop staring." Mary snapped. "Help me get rid of these bodies." They both picked up one of them and threw it out the window.

"Did you know those boys?" Glitch asked.

"They killed my only friend that I had here. I could never forget them." Mary said.

"We should clean up the blood; we don't want any more things coming our way." Glitch said. They picked up rags and soaked up the blood. They threw the rugs down to the boys out the window.

Glitch was finally getting used to the fact of seeing these crazy kids die. He now knows the reason behind it all, he's not a murderer. He's fighting the worst type of people. Tomorrow, they set out for escape.

**OMG. Wow I just THOUGHT AND WROTE THOUGHT AND WROTE and it was like ARGHHH alright so Reviews are love c: I love reading what people have to say. **


	6. Chapter 6 Oh no she didn't!

**AwhMaGurd okay so yeah… Updating now c: SOOOO much going on here, summer was too fast :c how was all your summers? Anyways here you go c: **

Glitch woke up once again from his lumpy bed. His back ached from all the broken springs digging into his spine as he slept, but it was all worth it for what he and Mary were going to do today.

***DING DONG DING DING! DING DING DONG DONG!* **The bell on the inner com rang. That signaled that the prince was going to speak.

"Good afternoon, fellow peasants." The prince started. "I have been informed that there are some sudden deaths on the premises and they were NOT ordered by me. Now, I know anyone who knows anything about these _tragedies_ will tell me something, right? Ha-ha, well no one wants to speak up so I guess we are going to have session back in our storage room. Don't worry about a time, I will send a few of my guards to go get the ones that could be suspects. You'll know if they stop by your door. Tallyho!"

Glitch started to breathe hard. Now they might know it was him and Mary and they might kill him along with Mary.

_I have to find her so we can get out of here NOW… _Glitch thought. He sprinted out his door and ran all over the place, looking for Mary. He ran into her in the foyer, she fell down along with Glitch. Mary had a bunch of papers in her hand that dropped all over the place.

"Are you crazy?!" Mary yelled getting up dusting herself off.

"We need to go…NOW!" Glitch said.

"No we don't, I know you are worried about this session. I am too, but if they don't find us then we won't have to go." Mary said with a smile. Glitch calmed down and smiled back, running back up to his room with Mary. He closed the door as quietly as he could, trying not to drag any attention.

"Wait…" Glitch said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"They know that I live here. It'll be the first room the check probably. You need to go…now." Glitch said.

"What? No. I'm not leaving you…" Mary said.

"We cannot get caught together. Let them find me. You can stay out of it. I'll get out, don't worry." Glitch said. Mary shook her head.

"Not going to work. You need to run Glitch. Hide somewhere, go somewhere, but do NOT stay here. They won't catch you if you are nowhere to be found. Just keep your ground, okay?" Mary said.

"What will you do?" Glitch asked.

"I don't think they will go after me, but I'll keep them busy if they do. Here…" Mary said handing Glitch a knife. "You'll need it if you run into something…"

"Thanks. Be careful, Mary. Okay?" Glitch said.

"No worries. Go on now, before it's too late!" Mary said. Glitch nodded and ran out his room. Mary also left locking Glitch's door and running the opposite direction. Glitch avoided everyone that he could and tried hiding everywhere. But nowhere seemed to be a good spot…

Glitch found a dark room that didn't look suspicious. He quietly crawled into the room and hid behind a couple of crates. Glitch balled up behind the crates and put his head in between his knees and stayed quiet. As much as he needed to breathe because of the little air he was getting, he stayed quiet.

Mary was running down halls whenever she saw them. Trying to not look suspicious was hard for Mary. Her delicate face looks like a china doll and her black hair was messy yet pretty. Her natural beauty was perfect but suspecting. She's pale and wearing a white dress. Mary had changed out of her bloody white dress and changed into a different one. Mary was a pretty stable kid who knew what she was doing, but all in all… some part of her felt like she wanted to be a baby again in her mother's arms. Of course she wasn't going to show it, and she hides it pretty well. A noise came from the hall on her right, Mary saw 2 big boys with hockey masks on and knifes in their hands and had worn out hockey gear all over. Mary knew who those boys were and who they were looking for. She perked her lips a bit and turned back around and started walking casually. The two big boys followed behind her.

"You!" One boy said. Mary turned around. "Stop right there!" Mary didn't listen to the kid and just kept walking faster. Her heart was racing and she held back breaking into a sweat. Whipping around corners to go down hallways wasn't helping at all.

"Did you not here me? Stop at once by the prince's orders!" The boy yelled. Once again, Mary ignored the boy and walked a bit faster. When the boys tried to catch up with her speed, Mary began to run. The boys ran after her, but the hockey gear hitting against their skin slowed them down a bit. Mary wasn't scared; she was prepared for everything that the prince was going to give her. She ran faster and faster while the boys still tried catching up. She saw a dead end at the end of the hall.

"Crap…" She said. She stopped where she was and looked back. The boys were coming down her way. It was the end; they were going to catch her. Mary looked up the wall and found a hallway at the top, but there was nothing to climb up with. That wasn't a problem for Mary, she stood back a little and ran up the wall and grabbed onto the railing. The boys hit the dead end; none of them had the skills like Mary. She lifted herself up and over the railing and began to run again. Mary knew how to do park hour, which is free running. Climbing, jumping, grabbing, and other things in that nature was a snap for her.

The boys who were left down in the dead end turned back around and started walking.

"Do we just go back to the prince and tell him she got away?" One of the boys said. They both had strong, English accents.

"Hell no, if we do that then the prince will have our heads on sticks! We're gonna get that girl one way or another. But we are gonna need reinforcements to do it. You go find a couple more guys and I will go and try to get the girl on my own." The other boy said.

Glitch was hiding behind the crates still with little air. He would take his head out for a second just for a glimpse of fresh air and then go back down. As much as Glitch couldn't stand the lack of air, he thought it was a lot better than being dead.

Glitch heard two boys standing right on the other side of the boxes.

"Hey! Finally some other guards! I've been looking for more brothers all over the place!" The boy said. Glitch knew they were guards that were looking for him, now he really had to stay down but listen.

"What's the problem?" The other boy asked.

"The little girl, she got away…" The boy said.

"What? How could you let her get away?" The other boy asked.

"She ran up a wall! We couldn't do anything to stop her! This is why I need your help before the prince finds out and kills us dead." The boy explained. _They're talking about Mary… _Glitch thought.

"I'm listening…" The other boy said.

"We tag team her, and we get her down. My partner is already on the hunt by himself this very moment!" The boy said. The kids laughed together. Glitch was really mad and couldn't take in anymore. He reached into his pocket and took out the knife Mary gave him. Then, at a flash of a second, he lunged up and stabbed two of the three boys in the throat.

"Aye! Who the hell are you?" The other boy asked. Glitch looked over at the kid in eyes.

"Peter pan…" Glitch said. At that moment he slit the last boy's throat. Glitch was getting the hang of this thing, and now understood the concept of it all.

Mary was now speed walking through hallways looking back and in front of her. Her senses were high but her nerves were low. Mary wasn't scared and wasn't startled; she knows everything that could keep her alive. The other boy came around a corner that was right in front of Mary while she was looking behind herself.

"Well, well. Look who we have here?" The boy said. Mary whipped around to face the boy in his surprising presence. Mary didn't dare to speak at all, she just stood there fearless.

"Who thinks they're brave trying to run from the toughest guards in this whole building? You're toast!" The boy said. Mary tried running away.

"Oh no you don't…" The boy said. He reached down his pocket and pulled out a slingshot and a big rock and shot it right at Mary's back. Mary fell to the ground in pain. The boy hit the spot on her back that made her lose her breathe and made her body paralyze. Mary was unable to move and unable to do anything to defend herself.

"Looks like someone's going to take a little nap…Nighty night little girl…" The boy said. He hit the back of her head causing Mary to pass out instantly.

Mary woke up with her hands tied to two sticks in a really dirty room. Mary was sitting on her knees which started to get the feeling back in her and he had her hands tied to she looked like a star kind of. She didn't know where she was or how she got there; all she ever knew was that the boy that paralyzed her and knocked her out must've brought her here.

"Why hello there, Mary. How do you feel?" A voice asked. Mary snapped her head up; she knew it wasn't the prince. It was someone else.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm many names young Mary. But let's just keep mine a secret for now." The voice said.

"Where's the prince?" Mary asked.

"He had some business to take care of that shouldn't come to your worries." The voice said. It was a boy and he was also English. "Can I get you something? A drink? A meal? Some music? Anything you like!"

"I want to speak to you in person, with absolutely NO guards around." Mary said.

"Very well…" The voice said. The boy came down into the room with two guards behind him.

"I need you to answer some questions for me, Mary." The boy said.

"I'm not answering anything until those boys leave as I requested." Mary said. The boy flicked his hand to the guards signaling them to get out. The guards agreed and left the room. Mary's head was dangling down with her hair in front of her face.

"Now, now Mary. Don't be gloomy; I'm just going to ask you a few questions. That's all. Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" The boy asked. Mary lifted up her face and looked the boy directly in his eyes.

"Come closer…" She whispered. The boy came closer as she did. They were in perfect position for a kiss and getting closer together. Just as their lips almost met, Mary swung her legs around the boy's neck and snapped it killing the boy.

"I found the feeling in my legs you twit… now I just need it in my arms again…" Mary said to the dead boy on the ground. She tried moving her arms, but no feeling. _Come on… _Mary thought. _You can do it…wiggle your fingers... _Mary felt a little bit of feeling in her arms. She was convincing herself she can do it; and it was working. _Good, now wiggle your fingers…wiggle them… _Mary thought. More feeling came as she convinced herself. _One more time, wiggle your fingers… _Mary thought. That last thought made her arms completely mobile.

"Perfect…" Mary said. She twisted her wrists completely around and pulled on the rope, breaking the rope slowly. Mary wasn't very strong, but she knew if she pushed herself then she could maybe rip that rope. She pulled and pulled until the rope on her right arm finally snapped.

"Yes!" She said. She took the other rope with two hands and pulled the rope and finally snapped it. "Where's my knife?" She asks herself. Mary patted herself down but her knife was nowhere to be found. "Great, the twit probably took it from me. He probably has something on him that I could use…" She whispered to herself. Mary walked over to the body and carefully patted him down and looked through his clothes. In his left back pocket, he had a switchblade.

"That's the shit…" Mary said. She took the knife and put it in her pocket. The front door was made of metal. Mary knocked on the door, causing the guards who were waiting outside to stand right in front of it. Mary took a step back and kicked the door off its rusty hinges causing it to fall on top of the boys and break their spines. The heavy metal was no match for them.

"That solves that, now to find Glitch…" Mary said running off.

**Go Mary! Go! Go! Go Mary! Lol okay WAYYYYY too much killing in this chapter but that's where all the action is right? :p Okay and btw I think there is a spot on your back that makes you paralyzed if you hit it :p I know that there is a spot that can't make you swallow and I hit people on there all the time xD anyways its probably fake :p well I love you all! Reviews are love c: **


	7. Chapter 7 The shed of terror

**LOL FINALLY GETTING EVERYTHING UPDATED! :D who's happy? Well, here's another chapter. c: Judging a Book By its Cover will be updated soon too c: Enjoyyyyy**

Mary was running down hallways, breathing heavily but trying not to be heard. She suddenly hears a scream coming from another hallway, it sounded like Glitch. Mary ran after the scream nearly tripped over her white dress, which was now white and red from the blood splatters. Mary approached a hallway and slowly walked down it. For all she knows, it could be Glitch, or it could be a trap. Suddenly, she heard a moan coming from one of the doors. This door seemed unfamiliar to Mary, she has never seen it before. She jiggled the doorknob.

"Locked…" Mary said. Mary looked the door up and down, feeling the worn wood of it. She could break it down, but it would attract more attention. Instead, she picked the lock with a bobby pin she has in her hair, once she heard a *click* from the door, she opened it slowly. The room was dark, no light what so ever.

"Glitch?" Mary called. No answer, the moans stopped. Mary was a bit frightened by this, if one thing she hates is darkness. She started rubbing the walls for a light switch. Suddenly she hit a bump on the wall. _Found one. _Mary thought. She flicked the light switch on, which didn't make matters better. The light was worn out and was flickering above something hanging down. Mary was confused; she went over to the hanging thing to check it out.

Once she got really close, the thing hanging down let out a loud screeching noise. Mary jumped back and screamed. The thing hanging down was not an object; it was almost like a demon. It was a girl, she had torn out black hair and her eyes were blackened, as if they were cut out. The demon was waving her arms around, screeching still. Mary ran for the door, but suddenly a big cloud of darkness covered it. Mary was scared, really scared. She didn't know what to do at this point, she wanted to cry and scream for help, but who would help the one trying to escape?

"You and your friend will NEVER leave here..." The demon hissed. Mary turned around back at it. "The prince rules this place…no one will EVER leave!"

"STAY AWAY!" Mary screamed. She threw a knife into the demons head. It started to squirm and lose control of itself, screaming even louder.

"You will never leave…you are cursed and so is your friend…" Strange voices whispered in the air. Mary dropped down on her knees and covered her ears.

_If I don't listen, I won't believe… _Mary thought. Tears started running down her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mary…we only want to play with you…the children want to play…" The voices whispered again. Mary covered her ears with everything she could.

"PLAY WITH US MARY!" The voices screeched. Suddenly, a shock of pain struck down Mary's spine, causing her to be unable to move and eventually pass out.

Glitch was running around hallways, trying to find Mary. He was worried, what if the partner hurt her? Or even worse, killed her…

Glitch had to get the negative thoughts out of his head and just hope that Mary was alright. He headed down a hallway, the one that Mary went down to the screeching sound. Glitch couldn't take it, he had no choice but to bash down all the doors until he found something, or Mary. The doors were worn enough to have a really good kick to them and have them break open. One thing about Glitch, he had strong legs. He kicked down a door, it was a storage room. No Mary in there, next door.

Eventually, Glitch got down to the chemical room. He tried unlocking it, but it wouldn't work. This seemed to be the most worn door down the hallway. This should be easy. He kicked the door with all of his strength, to come into a room that had one flickering light.

"Mary?" Glitch called. He walked inside and kept looking around. He suddenly felt a stop come to his foot. He looked down and saw Mary on the floor passed out.

"MARY!" Glitch yelled. He got on his knee and took a look at her body, it was all scarred up. He started shaking her fast, hoping to wake her up. "C'mon Mary, don't do this. Not now, we are almost there…" Glitch pleaded. He turned her over and slapped her across the face. That woke her up.

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?!" Mary yelled. Glitch nodded.

"Well, you're awake now aren't you?" Glitch said getting up and giving Mary a hand.

"No…" Mary refused. Glitch was now confused.

"What do you mean no?" Glitch asked.

"I can't do this anymore; demons were in this room Glitch. They were here, and the cursed both of us." Mary said.

"Mary, what nonsense are you talking about?" Glitch asked.

"WE CAN'T DO IT, the prince is too strong and we can't do it now." Mary said.

"Don't say that! We can do this, we can and we WILL!" Glitch yelled.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? The demons said we are CURSED, how are we going to get out of here alive with a curse on us?" Mary asked.

"We aren't cursed, they tricked you Mary. Don't believe it, we aren't cursed. We've gone too far into this to turn back now, and there is no turning back from here. Not from all we have done. We have to go, now." Glitch said. His face was serious, Mary's was innocent. This time it was the other way around, Mary felt like she couldn't do it. But Glitch was right, they've came too far to give up now. Mary took Glitch's hand and stood up.

"You're right. We can't give up now, we have to be strong." Mary said. Glitch smiled and they both ran out the door and back into the hallways. It was too quiet, Glitch and Mary suspected something was up, but they didn't stick around to see what was.

"UGH, WHERE ARE WE? ARE THESE LIKE THE NEVERENEDING HALLWAYS?" Glitch complained.

"We should be close to the exit, just keep on running, we'll find somewhere!" Mary said. Glitch sighed and just kept on running. Suddenly, the chime of the inner com rang.

***DING DONG DING DING.*  
**  
"Oh no…" Mary said stopping where she was. Glitch bumped into Mary, causing both of them to fall. Mary looked at Glitch with anger.

"He-he…sorry. Let's listen!" Glitch said getting up.

"Good Evening everyone. It is your ruler speaking, and this is an emergency broadcast that everyone must know. A few of my men have been strolling the hallways and around the mansion and some have been killed on impact…which means there is a killer among us and I know who it is. I ask for everyone to look out for a young girl with black hair and a white dress, and a young Korean man. I ask for everyone to help and I better see everyone on the lookout or else, I will kill you. Good day." The prince said ending the speech.

Glitch and Mary looked at each other, each with worried looks.

"That doesn't sound too good." Glitch said. Mary shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. But like you said, we've gone too far to give up now. We just need to be more careful, on the lookout. And we need to go…now." Mary said. Glitch nodded and the children just kept running down the hallways.

After a few more hallways, Mary stopped at a door and looked at the description. It read "**Back Door**" written with black crayon.

"Glitch!" Mary yelled. Glitch stopped and took a look over Mary's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Why did we stop?" Glitch asked.

"Look, it's the back door. It should lead us out of the house easier." Mary said. She opened the door, and they were outside.

"Freedom!" Glitch said.

"No, not yet. We aren't free until we get far away from this place." Mary said. "Let's go."

Glitch and Mary started running looking for an escape.

"THIS IS POINTLESS! LET'S JUST JUMP THE WALL!" Glitch yelled.

"That is an option…" Mary said running over to the wall. "It isn't very tall."

"Give me a boost; I'll make sure it's a safe landing." Glitch said. Mary cuffed her hands and got on her knees. Glitch stepped into her hands and Mary threw him on top of it.

"Whoa!" Glitch said grasping onto the wall.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"I ALMOST FELL, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG." Glitch said. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Would you just see if it's safe to go over?" Mary asked. Glitch gave her a salute. He looked down; there was a pile of branches and bushes below.

"We might get a couple of cuts from the bushes but that's it. C'mon, get up." Glitch said. Mary nodded and took a few steps back for a running start. Suddenly, kids jumped and attacked Mary.

"Ah!" Mary yelled.

"MARY!" Glitch yelled, his excitement caused him to slip and fall onto the other side of the wall into the bushes. "MARY ARE YOU OKAY?" Glitch yelled.

"Get off of me!" Mary yelled kicking one of the boys in his privates.

"That's a bad, bad girl." The other boy said. He grabbed a brick and smashed it over Mary's head, knocking her out. "We'll drag the body; you go get the boy Thomas."

Thomas agreed and started running after Glitch. Glitch overheard them talking, and started to run down the road. His legs were tired, but he ignored the pain. It was a life or death situation now. Thomas ran up the wall and jumped over. He saw Glitch running.

"Oh no you don't." Thomas said. He started sprinting after Glitch. Soon, he caught up to him and Glitch knew it. Glitch started to pick up speed and ran up a hill into an abandon shed. Glitch locked the door and started to catch his breath. He's never had to do this much running in his life, and he was terrified. Not including be worried about Mary, Glitch heard Thomas running up the hill.

Glitch looked around to see if he could hide anywhere, and there was one place. There was an old beat up chest under a pile of raggedy clothes. He went over to the chest and opened it up, nothing was in there besides some muddy tools, dirty quilts, and one heavy metal bucket of bricks. Glitch picked everything up and out of the chest and hopped in there and closed the door.

Thomas was lurking outside, seeing if Glitch hid behind the shed. No one there, Thomas decided to go inside the shed.

"Come on out boy…" Thomas said. He took a knife out of his pocket. Glitch sat as still as he could, but inside the chest was so dusty that he had to sneeze. *ACHOO!*

Thomas instantly heard the sound from the chest.

"There you are you little hell raiser…" Thomas whispered. He started walking closely to the chest and opens it up…

**SUSPENSION! LOL, sorry but it had to be done. At least it's updated, short but it explains a lot that's going to happen next. No spoilers though! I swear you will love the next chapter, if it is the last chapter I am still deciding…  
Reviews are love c: **


End file.
